And The Clock Struck Twelve
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Welcoming in the New Year, Rui learns of a tradition that Kouji and Yukihina take upon themselves to practice every New Years Eve at the stick of midnight to help bring in the New Year! Fluffy Yaoi as usual! Sample the love! "Lifting a hand Kouji pushed a lock of Yukihina's hair from his face only the cradle his lover's cheek in his palm. . . " R&R!


**Hello Everybody! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

So regular disclaimer nothings mine blah blah blah~ you know the deal.

Anime/Mange: Code: Breaker

Relaionships: Kouji/Yukihina

* * *

_**And The Clock Struck Twelve**_

**Code: Breaker  
Kouji/Yukihina  
**

* * *

The celebration was all going according to plan. No. It was all going better than planned, Rui thought as she carried out another helping of desserts and watched as everyone cheered and chattered. It was like the parties they had before the whole Angels fiasco had begun, everyone getting along and the Shibuya mansion radiating happiness like it should. The only difference now was that there were more people to celebrate the coming New Year with. There were all of Rei and Sakura's friends from school, the power users that had disband from EDEN, even the rest of Re:Code had stayed to celebrate.

Speaking of which, Rui took a look around and did a quick count of heads only to come up two short. Frowning she did another sweep of the room trying to figure out who was missing only to find that it was Kouji and Yukihina. Recalling all of the past New Years gatherings she had gone to with Re:Code she came to the realization that every year before the New Years countdown, her two best friends had always slipped away and only showed back up after the New Year had already come.

Deciding with finality that whatever tradition Yukihina and Kouji had for New Years, a tradition that had to be fairly lonely if they could only celebrate it by themselves, would end this year and they would have fun greeting the New Year with all of their friends. Setting down some more drinks for everybody, Rui slipped through the party tossing a grin at Yuuki as he pointed down the hallway as if knowing where Rui wanted to go.

Heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms Rui's mind began to wonder back to something Toki had teased Rei and Sakura about earlier that day. Something about kissing your lover at midnight to bring good luck for the New Year. Blushing at just the idea, Rui aloud herself a second to fantasize about sharing a kiss with Kouji, the only man she has ever thought herself with. Taking a deep breath and calling forth all of the lessons she recently learned about who she really is as a woman Rui pushed down her blush, continued on her searched for her friends and promised herself that tonight would be the night she'd confess her love to Kouji.

Too focused on her blushing fantasy Rui didn't hear the sound of an old song playing until she was standing only a few inches from Kouji's bedroom door. Pausing at the oddity of Kouji slipping from the party to listen to music by himself, Rui listened closely to the beat and lyrics of the song only to come up clueless over the name. She shrugged it off, it not being unusual for Kouji to like things before her time considering he was older, and moved forward, peeking through the gap of the cracked door before moving to enter. Barely covering a surprised gasp with her hands Rui stared at the stunning scene inside Kouji's room.

Both of the missing men were inside Kouji's room, stripped out of their almost always present jackets and wrapped together in a loose dancing stance. Yukihina's head was rested in the junction where Kouji's shoulder met his neck, his hair currently loose from its ever present tie flowing freely down his back and skimming over the hand Kouji had resting there. Kouji had his head turn slightly downwards, his face lightly pressed onto the top of Yukihina's head with a content smile on his face. Both had their eyes closed as the swayed together, not to the beat of the old fashion song playing from the small stereo in the corner but to their own rhythm that only they could seemingly hear.

Rui blinked back tears, the sight in front of her causing her heart to break the tiniest bit but to also beat madly in her chest. With this scene of synchrony between her two best friends Rui knew without a doubt that there was no future for her and Kouji. And yet her heart soared with awe at the sight of her friends the peaceful calm between them as they flowed together as if one being and she knew that this was what real love was and that her friends were perfect for each other in everyway.

Now having found out what her friends did every year they slipped away to greet the New Year, Rui decided that she wouldn't break they tradition and make them celebrate with everyone else. Keeping as quite as possible she stepped back from the door, brushed her tears from her eyes and headed back to the festivities happening in the kitchen with a huge grin on her face as she left her friends to themselves with silent wishes for a Happy New Year. They had they're own tradition going and know that she knew what it was she was perfectly content with leaving them to it.

The sound of the New Years count down starting was loud and clear all throughout the house causing Kouji and Yukihina to pause in their swaying. Giving each other enough space to straighten up but not to break the embrace they stared at one another with a lazy smile on each of their faces. Lifting a hand Kouji pushed a lock of Yukihina's hair from his face only the cradle his lover's cheek in his palm causing Yukihina's smile to inch bigger as he easily slide his arms around Kouji's neck.

As the count down hit zero and cheers rung about the Shibuya mansion two pairs of lips slide together into an easy embrace calling for good luck in the New Year.

**_Fin. . . ?_**

* * *

Ok so this is my first fanfiction of the year, welcoming in the year of 2013! I got the idea like one or two days ago but didn't manage to get it down in words until like 3am on 1/1/2013.

Man look at that! 2013! A New Year! Wonder what's in store!

Anyways didn't write it till 3 in the morning so don't really know how will it came out but if it came out as I had planned it's hopefully good. And hopefully it'll kick start me back into FF writing which I had lost touch with these last few years!

Moving on! Hoped you enjoyed! Please **R&R**! I'd love you always if you **R&R**! Heck maybe even next New Year I'll give you a good luck kiss! Haha probably not! I don't know you! You could be a psychopath for all I know! –Don't take it the wrong way I'm really tired and waiting for the stupid internet to come back on so I can upload already and have no idea what I'm saying!-

Haha no I do know what I'm saying! You're possibly a psycho serial killer for all I know! But psychos **R&R** too! So **R&R**!

** -HeWhoCrys**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**_**  
**_

**___ GOODBYE 2012!_**

**_HELLO 2013!  
_**


End file.
